


无心之过

by PomeloShow



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PomeloShow/pseuds/PomeloShow
Summary: 2014年的初次H，献给了天红，我是真的尬
Kudos: 3





	无心之过

起初，那不过是一个玩笑。

  
TF本没有欲望。最初的做爱不过是他们中一个偶然间将自己的能量传输口接入到另一个的接受口，交换双方的能量液，感受对方的能量波动时，不经意间发现这感觉还不错，他们感觉到了快乐，于是他们就这样做了。这种结合没有目的，没有意义，只是随着本能，单纯的随着快感走。不过是一种游戏罢了。

  
那时红蜘蛛还只是个学生，当他把那个觊觎久矣的人骗上床时，只用了一句话。

  
“嘿，天火，你知道元始天尊在我们的程序里留下了一个bug吗？”

  
红蜘蛛了解天火，他超大容量的内存里有百分之九十是他的科学研究，而另外百分之十里也绝对不会有“对接”这个词。这给了红蜘蛛可乘之机。红蜘蛛不需要说出对接的种种，只需要告诉他，元始天尊犯了错，不信你来看，他就会像追求真理一样追求着你，任你摆布。

  
没错，bug。TF不需要繁殖，不需要结合，甚至性别都是多此一举。但是在对接的时候他们依然会感受到快感。没人知道这是为什么，也许这只是元始天尊给TF们留下的小小消遣，更也许，只不过是一个bug。

  
他们就在这个错误里寻求情趣。

  
在红蜘蛛眼中，如今的天火已经和逻辑不沾一点边了。红蜘蛛让他以为自己是来研究TF系统的，但其实却是将他骗来对接的。他理所应当的没能抵挡住诱惑。红蜘蛛告诉他要取出能量传输管，要用自己的接口摩擦对方的，他照做了，然后引来了双方的阵阵战栗。他听见红蜘蛛说：看，你感觉到了吗？这种快感本不应出现在我们身上。这是个错误。他又指使他将传输管插进来，然后，他们就不记得什么然后了。

  
第一次插入的感觉十分青涩。两人的型号匹配的非常好，过程畅通无阻，却实实在在地摩擦着。红蜘蛛初次对接的机体还没有学会自我保护的方法，没有润滑剂渗出， 只能感觉到一个裸露的钢制管道渐渐嵌入，被自己吞食。他调整着自己的腰部，来引导身上的白色机体进入更深。他听到在自己移动的时候，对方发出了短促而隐忍的闷哼声，就在自己的声传感器旁边，极为嘶哑低沉。红蜘蛛觉得十分满意，于是变本加厉地迎合了起来。

  
他们从没意识到自己的能量传输管是这么的敏感，从结合部分传来的快感直接刺激着跳跃的火种，又经过火种传遍身体各处。天火的传输管顶到最深，两人就这样保持着谁也不敢动。谁知这片刻的停顿放大了所有快感。如今，对方手指在自己身上无意识的抚弄，冷却液在机体上的滑动，甚至只是相互接触的体表，都会引来发动机一阵疯狂的转动。火种的擂动越来越快，他们都几乎崩溃。

  
内部开始明显的湿润，红蜘蛛伸出双手，揽住身上人的肩头 ，靠近他。他听见自己说，开始吧。

  
然后天火做了一个让红蜘蛛怀恋了上百万年的的小动作。他将自己的嘴唇移向他的唇间，在相距一毫米的位置停下，他闭上眼睛等待亲吻落下，他能感觉到他的犹豫，然后他移开了，将唇印在了他的额头上。那是他们之间最接近于亲吻的距离，就算百万年后，红蜘蛛依然能回忆起被那灼热的能量波动包围的感觉。

  
他在他声音传感器旁边说，我要开始了，朋友。

  
情热中的TF，声线中夹带了轻微的杂音，每一寸震动都是一剂毒药，性感的迷人，麻痹了红蜘蛛的中央处理器。

  
空气中的温度开始升高，红蜘蛛毫无顾忌地尖叫着，有点嘶哑的嗓音比平时拔高了八度。他血红的光学镜不再像以前那样冰冷，而是染上了一层薄雾。节流芯片已然停止工作，他茫然地望着晃动的房顶，用仅存的逻辑计算着这次勾引行动的得失。他的目的达成了。他只不过想看看身上这个油盐不进的榆木疙瘩彻底丢弃逻辑的样子。天火热烈的情欲燃尽了他作为科学家最后的冷静，他顺从本能地挺动，强劲的力度和几乎触及火种舱的深度让红蜘蛛忍不住怀疑获得胜利的到底是他还是自己。是我赢了，在疯狂的间隙红蜘蛛对自己确认道，是我赢了，曾经那个目中无人的天火已经不在了，如今他已经成为了我无数战利品中的一个，任我欺哄和蛊惑。

  
哪怕只有这一次，我也算是得到你了。

  
情潮过去，红蜘蛛将自己的脸埋在对方的肩窝里平复着机体的颤动。天火残留在他身体里的能量液带着截然不同的温度和波动与他自己的混合，冲刷过每一块电路，流向每一段线路的末梢。他觉得自己有点喜欢这种感觉。被人狠狠占有，被毫不留情的打上另一个人的标记，这标记甚至深及髓液，除非将自己的机体拆开将能量液放空将火种熄灭重燃才能洗去。

  
他将一辈子背负着他的气息，直到回归火种源。

  
天火渐渐将自己退出来，随手整了整身下人被自己撞得松散的胸甲，把他放平，然后用湛蓝色的眸子盯住对方血红的光学镜，一边从腰部开始放松，残忍地一点一点，把自己全部重量压在了对方身上，一边欣赏着他迷乱的，小人得志的，被自己压的无法挣动，又无力反抗的表情。

  
难以言说的爱情仿若低俗的病毒，而施虐欲不过是其中最最微不足道的一条函数。只是经年的自我增殖，这病毒已然成为天火主程序里的一颗毒瘤。它在他们初见时生根发芽，在如今初次被触动，又将在几百万年后成为两人承担不起，无法直面的罪孽。

  
红蜘蛛此时已经开始神志不清了。他被身上带着些许恶意的重量压的直哼哼，那呻吟声又将仿佛哭腔的鼻音和未消的情欲传进了天火的声音传感器。他忍不住又狠狠向下沉了沉，将当初主动勾引自己的那个家伙死死的圈在自己的臂弯里。你再敢哼哼我就拆了你，红蜘蛛，你真以为我不知道什么是对接吗？

  
天火挪开了自己的身体，红蜘蛛如释重负地叹了口气，选了个舒服的姿势就这么休眠了。天火看着他的蠢脸，几乎快要气笑。他恨不得把眼前这个蠢货摇醒好说个明白，但最终还是选择了从身后抱住他。

  
你现在是我的了，哪怕只有这一会儿。


End file.
